Short and Sweet
by His Only Orchid
Summary: At every dawn, they would share their hope for the start of another day together, light pouring from their hearts; and at every dusk, when the day is done, they would paint the world with the tranquility of night. With this, they show the beauty of the product of light and dark mingling. From bumping heads to doting, they find a way. Rating may change, bit of NaLu, GaLe one-shots.
1. Nothing Short

GaLe. I don't own Fairy Tail. There would be more Gajevy action ^_^ and these one shots don't have a time line really, just random things I make. No flames please! And sorry for my disappearance ^_^; _**SLIGHT SPOILERS**_** AHEAD**

* * *

Shrimp was nothing short of small.

She only came up to Gajeel's chest, and both of her hands could easily fit right into one of his. He was just shy of twice her size, and her small body just curved into his form. She wasn't tall, or busty, but she was _absolutely_ adorable, and just appealed to him. She was just so small it was cute. Little Levy was innocent, and the essence of joy, and _everything he was not._

Ah, but Levy Mcgarden was nothing short of amazing.

Her aqua drop locks shimmered and fell in tumultuous waves, as if to turn the sky green with envy. Her curious and enticing forest brown eyes always brought the iron mage forward, into her warm light. To him, Levy's smile was the thing he cherished most in this life. Even if her pout was irresistibly cute, he wanted her to keep smiling, because it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in all of Earthland's glory. Her figure was quite the curvy one, her hips and waist dipping and expanding in all the right places. The creamy expanse of her legs had him forcing himself to look the other way and biting _hard_ into his fist. She had so many qualities- smart, innocent, forgiving, he could name those three right off the top of his head. Shrimp was just _astounding._

And, Levy was nothing short of smart.

Levy was a _genius._ She was constantly reading books, tucked away in some peaceful part of the guild, away from the rowdiness, the brawls, the bickering. She played a huge part during the Fantasia incident. One could say she was the queen that led the pawns to victory, and the opposing king's checkmate. He had told her in all the sincerity he could muster she was amazing. He didn't understand a word she said- maybe just the gist of it, tops- but she had set her gears in motion, gibberish flowing from her determined mind a mile a minute. And during the S-class trials, she had thought up a plan within a matter of seconds, rewriting Fried's runes that bordered the ship in but an instance. He would be damned if Fried wasn't impressed, because Gajeel Redfox's jaw had hit the floor, due to being so _stunned_ at her quick wit.

And that bookworm was nothing short of strong.

She would throw her life on the line for her nakama, and she was strong enough to forgive his sorry ass for his Phantom Lord acts. She was definitely a worthy opponent when not taken by surprise, using long-range attacks and that same quick wit to confuse and stun her enemies. The odds were almost _always_ on her side. With Gajeel as her partner, they were one of the strongest duos in Fairy Tail- the brawn and the brains. Her emotional strength came from standing by her supportive friends, and her physical strength just from being part of Fairy Tail. Gajeel would make her even stronger, until she could kick his ass, completely undeterred while doing so.

Then, the Iron Dragon Slayer realizes what he has for Levy, is nothing short of love.

* * *

It was one evening she had dozed off into a tranquil sleep in a corner of the guild, the sun already beginning to dip beneath the horizon, watercolors gliding across the sky. In a very Gajeel-like manner, he had checked his surroundings before looking down at Levy and given her sleeping face a scowl, ruffling her hair, placing her lightly on his back, walking her home. He mumbled incoherently about her needing more rest and strolled out the guild, complaining to himself about 'Fairy Tail turning him into a pansy.' But in a way, he was happy he was the one carrying the young woman home, and not Fishtail, or Speedy.

Pantherlily and Mirajane were chittering away by the bar about some nonsense, when the sight of his partner carrying Levy made his eyes crinkle in the corners, and he smiled endearingly at his partner, reminiscing. His lips parted a bit, and Mira looked over at the Exceed. He flicked his head in their direction, and the barmaid smiled too. Resting her sweet face in one palm, she leaned on the bar, fantasizing about love. Her ocean blue eyes followed after them, and she let out a dreamy sigh, gorgeous smile lighting up the entire guild- maybe even all of Magnolia.

"You know, love like that can only be found once in a blue moon," she cooed, clasping her hands together. She began spinning around and becoming lost in her daydreams.

Lily, now grinning full out, chuckled at Mirajane's fantasizing. Although Natsu had left with the celestial mage a while ago, and Wendy wasn't the eavesdropping type, he made sure to keep the conversation's volume low. Heightened senses _always_ roused gossip in this guild.

Suddenly calm, Mirajane's expression became a bit troubled. "I just don't want to see innocent little Levy get hurt," the demon barmaid whispered, wincing a bit at her own comment. She gave Pantherlily a bitter smile, and he shot up from his slouch, visibly concerned for his friend's worry.

"Don't worry, Mira-san. I don't think Gajeel could ever _want _to hurt her, nor _w__ould _he hurt her. He may be a bit oblivious at times, but deep down he knows his feelings for Levy-san. Might I add that dragons pick one and one only?" he added, suggestively. Mirajane hummed in satisfaction, giving the Exceed a radiant smile, swooning over the thought of those two.

Because, Gajeel and Levy were nothing short of perfect for each other.


	2. Keep the Fear at Bay

I don't own Fairy Tail ~ and if I did their would be little pierced face children with blue hair running through the guild.

* * *

_Gajeel began to rub the sleep out of his eyes, stretching his arms like a cat. He was ready to start another day of training with his surrogate father. He owed his life to a dragon—a _dragon_—and he didn't ever want to displease his father. He was deeply grateful for him, thanking him every moment he got. Damn straight he was still a gruff child, Metalicana's personality had definitely rubbed off on him, and he sure as hell wasn't a pansy wimp. Metalicana had made him strong and he intended to keep it that way._

_Standing, he grinned and ran off to a large clearing in the woods where the Iron Dragon slept. It was the crack of dawn, light dotting the flora of the forest floor. Black birds began to sing, flitting from tree to tree._

_"Metalicana!" he shouted happily. Silence greeted said dragon's pupil. He began to worry. Metalicana never overslept, and he never _ever_ didn't answer him. "Metalicana?" he queried the empty air, seeking an answer._

_Tears began to sting his eyes. "Metalicana?" he whispered, tendrils of his long ebony hair curtaining his face._

_"Bastard…"_

_Gajeel slumped to the ground, his pierced eyebrows furrowed with sorrow. Where could he have gone? Where would he go without telling him? Why did he even _leave_ in the first place?_

"M-Metalicana!" _he screeched, weeping._

* * *

Gajeel tore from his sleep with a start. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, dried tears on his cheeks. He reached a hand up to his face, crimson eyes wide. His heart was still thumping in his chest, pulse audible in his ears.

And then her small hand was on his.

"Gajeel?" she murmured sleepily. He grunted, turning his cheek away. "Was it a nightmare?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in concern. He gave a hesitant nod, sitting on the side of the bed. Levy sidled up to his bare back, his lean muscles under her fingers. She let her head fall to his shoulder, bird's nest of azure curls spilling onto his collarbone. Levy let the cotton sheet fall to her hips, exposing her nude form to her lover.

"Was it Metalicana?" she voiced, just below a whisper. Baring his teeth, he sucked in a breath, and nodded once more. Her fingers glided up his back, travelling the ripples in his skin over his shoulders and down his chest, and she closed her eyes, her lashes spread thick across her smooth cheeks. She placed a hand on his studded forehead, her finger tracing his jaw, and she turned him to face her. Her eyes locked with his ruby orbs, and she gave him a faint smile.

"You know I won't ever leave you, Gajeel," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

"Damn straight, Shrimp. And if you do, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth to find you," he retorted, grinning.

She heartily laughed, rubbing her nose to his. "Same to you, big guy," she sang.

Gajeel closed the gap between them, sealing away any words she had left to say. His lips moved expertly against hers, brushing softly so as to tease her.

Turning around, he held her shoulders in his calloused palms, kissing her again. She kissed back hungrily, moving her lips with fluent motions against him.

He slanted his jaw so as to kiss deeper, and she happily accepted. Their tongues began a passionate dance, and he pounced on Levy's little body, careful not to crush her. She squealed, laughing as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Agh, I'm tired," Levy whined, squirming underneath him.

Gajeel groaned, staring her in the eyes. She cradled his scowling face in her fingers, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes. Her lips were placed against his again, drawing out the moment as long as possible.

"There's always the morning though, I suppose," she suggested, smiling.

In response, Gajeel pulled her lithe form under the covers with him, smirking. "_My_ woman," he mumbled, before dozing off with his mate.

* * *

And, a few minutes later, with him snoring behind her, she grasped one of his hands, gently stroking his fingers.

"I promise Gajeel. I won't ever leave you," she hummed. "An idiot like you comes around once in a life time," she added, before returning to her soft slumber.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? :D I certainly had fun writing it!


	3. Matchmaker Mirajane

I don't own Fairy Tail T^T ~ Enjoy! And is it Carla, Charle, Charles, or Charla? ._. I just used Carla! Hinted Cappy, NaLu, RoWen, Gruvia, ElfEver, and stated AlBis. And of course, GaLe/ Gajevy! And, 1 of 2 of Orchid's manga recommendations for today: Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (shoujo) Gihee!

* * *

Levy Mcgarden was happily chatting away with her best friend, Lucy, and the famous barmaid model of Fairy Tail, Mirajane. Gossip was _flying _through the guild at enormous rates, love blossoming within many of the guild members. This was otherwise known as Mira's favorite topic—_love._ And no one has ever escaped her matchmaking schemes. _Ever. _And her targets for today were Gajeel Redfox, and the little blue-haired bookworm.

"Ne, let's see… Alzack and Bisca are all taken care of, Elfman and Evergreen are attempting to keep their love secret from my clutches, and Juvia is much too shy towards Gray, although that does earn her some moe points…" the demon wizard mumbled.

"What about Happy and Carla?" Lucy asked, curious. "Ah, she has been spending more time with him lately. I saw them leave the guild together yesterday," the white-haired woman said, barely containing her joy and shooting the blonde celestial mage a thumb's up.

Levy straightened up, her sienna eyes revealing her eagerness in the conversation. "Hmmm… has Romeo showed anything towards Wendy?" the Solid Script mage questioned. Lucy's head cocked to the side, pondering the thought. "You know, Wendy has been happier than usual with him around. And she does get a bit depressed when he takes off with his father or on a mission. She sighs a lot, poor thing. Such is young love, huh Mira?" The barmaid nodded in agreement.

Levy smiled, fiddling with her fingers in her lap, pairing up couples in her head. A lightbulb went off in her mind, and her eyes glinted with evil intent. "Ne ne, Lu-chan, how's Natsu?' she leered, giving Lucy her best devilish smirk. She giggled, waiting for a reaction from her best friend. To her surprise, Lucy moaned, and laid her head down on the countertop.

"That idiot is so dense he wouldn't know I love him if it slapped him in the face," she whined, pouting. "There there, Lu-chan. Say, why don't we go over your book some time, mm?" she asked, patting the blonde's back in comfort.

Mirajane patted Lucy's hand, consoling her. She set two beverages before the pair, beaming. The trio prattle away for a few more minutes, teasing and laughing with each other. Far off in a corner of the guild, Gajeel was uninterestedly eavesdropping on their conversation, and only became intrigued when his and Levy's name were said.

"So… Levy," Mira stated, winking. "Yeah, _Levy-chan_…" Lucy said, scrutinizing said young woman and smirking. Levy absentmindedly put her drink to her lips, eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "Uh…?" she asked, hesitantly.

Slamming her hands on the table, Lucy declared to the two girls, "So? _Gajeel Redfox_?"

Levy squeaked, choking on her drink, flushed. Her cheeks put Erza's beautiful hair to shame. "Lucy! Where in the seven hells would you get that idea?! That me and that gruff, uncivilized, arrogant, insolent, conceited, vulgar, absurd, witty, smug, strong, hysterical, alluring, enticing, sexy…" she trailed off, her hands flying up to conceal her crimson face.

* * *

Meanwhile, the object of Levy's affections leaned back in his chair, feet on his table. His charcoal-furred Exceed was seated by his feet, ears twitching to the barmaid's direction every few seconds. Gajeel, slightly rosy, prepared for Pantherlily's teasing and grimaced.

"So, Redfox, believe me now?" the cat challenged in between nibbles on a kiwi. "Fine, fine, you win this time cat!" he spat out, growling. Although his face didn't show it, he was giddy on the inside. The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped up, practically skipping to the tiny bluenette's perch.

Levy was mumbling incoherently, trying (and failing miserably) to cover up her slip of the tongue. Lucy was chortling uncontrollably in hysterics, gripping her sides tightly. She snickered as he approached, and Mirajane flashed Lucy a be-calm-and-don't-ruin-this-moment-or-you-won't-he ar-the-end-of-it glare that had Lucy shuddering.

Gajeel quickened his pace, a sly look across his unusually gleeful features.

"Oi, Shrimp, what was that about me?"

Levy spun around, facing the man that towered above her, jaw slack and cheeks beyond cardinal red. _Oh sweet Mavis this is _not _happening. _"Umm it was…" she mumbled, scrambling for words. He leaned down to her height, enhanced canines visible. Suddenly the floor became very, _very_ interesting. It was so shiny and pretty, nothing could tear her eyes away from that _interesting_ floor. "Well, y-you see…" she uttered, and Gajeel sniggered. "Didn't quite catch what you said there…" he said, adding, "_Levy._"

"Hmph! I said—"

His fingers flew up to her chin, tilting her face to meet his, and her eyes widened. Her heart shot sonic speed out of her chest, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She squealed and his lips slammed against hers, muffling her cries. After a moment in her daze, she cocked her head up to get a better angle, focusing on the gentle brushing of his lips against hers.

The guild looked on in awe.

Juvia cheered silently with Pantherlily tucked away in their corner. Jet and Droy lamented, crying the young woman's name. Alzack and Bisca smiled, onlooking with their young daughter. Lisanna and Elfman whooped, and Natsu and Gray shouted catcalls (well, Natsu just wanted to fight Gajeel). Other witnesses whistled, and then, there was Mirajane…

The barmaid was unconscious in a pool of her own blood on the other side of the room, a happy grin on her face. Her cheeks were rosy red, and she began to coo at the new couple, satisfied with them.

Pulling away, Gajeel let Levy regain her composure, hands lingering on her waist. He had sated the awakening feelings inside him, extinguishing the passion ready to overtake him—for the moment. "Gihee," he chuckled.

"You said my name," she stated, surprised. "Hnn? I did not, Shorty," he grumbled.

"What was that?" she queried, sneering at him.

"I did not—" and she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips and kissing the tip of his nose. She fisted his shirt and gazed into his eyes, reducing him to stammers.

"Shrimp."

She cocked an eyebrow, slightly suspicious.

"Does this mean I can grab your butt now? Because you don't even know—" he asked, swiftly cut off. "NO!" Levy shouted, beet red.

Mirajane was then moved to the infirmary.

* * *

Waahhh! ~ haha hoped you like it! Orchid is a hentai, but she is proud of it! And minna! If you get the chance, Black Bird is a great manga. It does have one mature chapter, but it had me swooning, but you should read it ~ it's kinda like Vampire Knight!


	4. Sunlight in the Rain

Two chapters in one day? Look at me, minna ~ this one's short though! It's 4am :3

* * *

It was a gloomy day today, a rather quiet atmosphere surrounding the guild. Natsu was at Lucy's taking care of the blonde Celestial Mage after she had caught a cold, Gray was out on a mission with Erza, and Elfman was gone with Evergreen out and about.

Gajeel Redfox was trudging through the rain towards the guild, hands shoved in his pockets and trademark scowl in place. Pantherlily had practically bolted to the guild, afraid of the thunder and lightning. So here he was, rather disappointed with the day's weather, lagging on his way to Fairy Tail.

His ears picked up quick steps, about two for every one of his. He kicked a puddle, not aware that it was Levy walking in front of him.

Levy was walking with her head down, shuffling along. She was still rather tired, and didn't care if she got soaking wet on her way to the guild. She didn't even know if she wanted to go to the guild today. She could just stroll through the empty streets if she liked. She sighed, rather dejected.

When she lifted her head, she met the Iron Dragon Slayer's gaze, and waved. "Hello, Gajeel," she voiced, frown tugging on her lips. He grunted as a reply, acknowledging her. _Crack._ The thunder sounded, mere moments after the light had flashed across the sky. Rain poured down even heavier, drenching the two.

"Damn it!" Gajeel shouted. He grabbed Levy's hand and ran for cover, standing under some remote building, unaware of the blush creeping onto her face.

The two watched the rain falling for a few minutes, and Gajeel was once again unaware of her, shivering. It wasn't until she sneezed he had peered down at her, a bit worried. "Jeez, you'll catch a cold like that, Shorty," he complained. But, he wrapped an arm around her delicate figure, doing his best to warm her. Her shivering began to reside.

Levy yawned, snuggling into his welcoming arms. Her day had suddenly brightened, even if the weather was horribly rainy and gloomy. She was content here, sharing warmth with her partner. Gajeel was happy too, holding Levy just a bit tighter, enjoying the moment a while longer. He wanted to tease her, really badly—but he wanted to enjoy this precious moment. Another crack of lightning startled them from their musings, causing them to simultaneously jump.

"Alright, we gotta get indoors," he said, huffing. Levy grinned; she had a good idea. "I've got it, Gajeel. Solid Script: Umbrella!" A blue umbrella floated down to the pair and was swiftly caught by Gajeel's large hand, holding it above their heads. Using his empty hand, he grabbed hold of Levy's own, and held him and the little bookworm in one bundle. They were squished together, but neither seemed to mind their close proximity.

They walked rather slowly, even with Gajeel fretting over Levy's safety. They really didn't _want_ this to end. He squeezed her hands in a sort of silent plea. Being bold, Levy leaned on Gajeel as they walked. He visibly stiffened, cheeks red. "Sh-Shrimp!"

Levy beamed even brighter, and the rain began to subside.

"What are you—"

Levy released the umbrella and threw her arms around Gajeel, burying herself into his chest. _He's so warm,_ she voiced in her head. Hesitantly, the iron mage let his arms slip into the same hold, reciprocating her actions. Scowling, his cheeks glowed a bit brighter, and she just kept _smiling._

Pulling away a bit too soon, Levy gasped when his hands lowered to hers. This action was completely alien to him, but he did it perfect—and Levy loved it. He reached one hand up, ruffling her beautiful blue locks, suppressing the usual scowl for but a moment.

Sun light peeked through the clouds, and Levy took Gajeel's hand as they finished the walk to Fairy Tail together.

* * *

Kyaa ~ r&r please!


	5. Forgiveness

A "drabble" I guess? I've been working on a pretty long one don't worry~ now go listen to the song The Fox's Wedding (Miku x Gumi) pretty disturbing but the tune is catchy ~ I also listened to IA—Unrealistic Logical Ideologist, Kaito Shion—Matryoshka, and Cendrillon (Kaito x Miku). Enjoy!

* * *

Today was it. Today was the day she would confess her feelings.

Levy Mcgarden had debated this for quite a while, actually. Long ago she had developed feelings for the infamous Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, but had tucked them away for fear of him refusing to reciprocate her feelings. She was truly a coward when it came to this—usually a bold woman, but nevertheless, here she was a coward who bit her tongue when the subject began to approach.

But today was it. It was now, or never, she had decided. This was her final choice.

The young bluenette had her nose tucked away in novella, a frown tugging on her lips. She had to reread the last few pages for her peripheral vision had dragged her gaze to Gajeel, and he was so busy (she thanked Mavis for that) munching on his iron he didn't notice her stares.

The Solid Script mage started to become nervous, her stomach pitting in on itself. The sun had begun to paint the sky with the rainbow, inching its way down the horizon line. She jumped up, tossing her still unfinished book carelessly on the table.

She stalked up to Gajeel, trembling. Millions of scenarios ran through head. _What if he laughs at me? What if he… rejects me?_

_What if he pulls me in and kisses you, hard, like in your dreams?_

_SHUT UP YOU STUPID INNER VOICE!_

Levy shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. She had to face this challenge head-on.

"Huh? What's up, Shrimp?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. _Oh, I love when he does that, _she mentally whispered. "C-can we… um… talk about something…" she trailed off, her voice squeaking.

He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and following suit as she walked out of the guild, shaking like a leaf. The duo walked by Magnolia's calm river, Levy balancing on the edge like a beam, arms outstretched and anxiety written all over her face. He focused his eyes on her slim figure, eyes raking her body. The setting sun silhouetted her form, eyes set on her tiny moving feet.

"So what's buggin' ya, Levy?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

Stopping abruptly, she faced him, sucking in a quick breath. _Did he just say my name?_ "Well, I…"

"Jeez, are you gettin' a fever? You're burning up!" he said, a bit worried. She brushed it off, bringing herself closer. Her breath hitched in her throat, the way he reciprocated her actions, boldly moving closer to her. Both of their eyes fluttered, almost shut, lips centimeters away—

And then she slipped, falling back. Gajeel's eyes shot open, and dived after her, pulling her close so as not to lose her in the water. They hit the drink, Levy grasping at Gajeel's chest, still shocked from the whole ordeal. They held their breath as they braced for the impact.

He flew up first, gasping for air and flinging her by the forearm upward. What he saw then just might have been a goddess.

Levy swam up, swinging her curls so as to flip them over her head. They brought an arc of water, the sun shimmering and seeping through the droplets. She peered up at him through half lidded eyes, bobbing slightly as she treaded water. Her lips remained parted, summer-kissed skin glimmering in the orange rays. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and she was panting, water trailing down her jaw. It followed the other labyrinthine trails, the liquid lining her shoulders and collarbone delightfully. "Gajeel…" she murmured, her voice resounding in his head.

He did nothing but stare at her, and tuned his ears to her voice.

"I think I've fallen in love with someone."

He winced, nearly hissing. He had fallen for Levy long ago. He knew he'd never have a chance with her—not that he really deserved one after all the stupid shit he'd done to her—but oh, did he _need _one, and he certainly needed her. His cold iron heart lay in her innocent hands, and each day she wormed herself closer and closer to him. It hurt like hell, not being able to have her, but his dragon's mating instincts wouldn't stray from her for a moment. He yearned for her from afar, heartstrings pulled and strangled by her. _Levy. _Whatever bastard she'd fallen in love with was one _lucky ass_ bastard.

"Congrats?" he spat out, his stomach somersaulting.

"He just doesn't know it yet… how should I tell him? You should know, right?" she asked, paddling closer and gripping his arms for support. A scowl tugged at his lips, and his hands found her soft skin, fingertips brushing ever so slightly.

"No, I don't, so don't ask!" Gajeel retorted, growling. His heart clenched, chest heaving. Levy sighed, exasperated. "I don't know how to get through to him. He's so big and tough, and he's kinda scary-looking, and he's always teasing me. Sometimes he'll find a way to hug me in private, and other times he'll hang out with me. Even if he's big and gruff, he's really a sweet—"

"Shrimp... stop." Levy's eyes opened wide, and she peered up at him, pulse quickening. "You think I wanna hear about some other man touching you, spending time with you? You really think I want to hear about whatever man this is? I'll kick his ass! What's his name? Where does he live? What guild is he in?" he snarled, and Levy only frowned.

"It's kind of hard to kick your own ass, Gajeel! You're so dense sometimes, you know that you idiot?!" she hollered, throwing her soaked body further against his. Levy could feel his heart's rapid beating by her ear, solid chest heaving. Gajeel froze. This wasn't happening. She couldn't possibly love him. She couldn't have _possibly_ wanted him too, she couldn't yearn for him. No—it wasn't that she couldn't, but _shouldn't._ "Whoa whoa whoa Shrimp. Have you forgotten what I did to you and Team Shadowgear?"

Levy paused, biting her tongue. "You love me too," she stated, rather than asked.

He nodded, focusing his gaze away from her.

"I forgave you long ago, Gajeel. I forgave you and I stood by you, and I will continue to do so. You were the one who told me to stay by your side, right?" she asked, smiling. His words lingered in his throat, refusing to reach her ears. She continued, beaming up at him. "I need you to forgive yourself, too," she murmured, tugging him down to her level and kissing his forehead. He nodded, crimson eyes fixed on her. Her earthy brown eyes laughed, and damn it all, they had him stuck and unmoving.

"Ah, you'll be the death of me, Shrimp," he mumbled, ruffling her sodden curls. "Well actually, if we don't get out of this water, we might both die here," she jested, giggling.

She was right though. It was about damn time he forgave himself. And she wouldn't stay here if he didn't do so, because she was Levy Mcgarden, and she didn't put up with anyone's shit. She was bold, beautiful, genius Levy Mcgarden, and he wouldn't change a single thing about her.

* * *

Follow me on instagram? It's an anime/legend of Zelda blog :3 it's caity_chan and I post a lot of naruto, fairy tail, and unknown really good anime/manga so yeah :D ugh the end of this chapter ;-;


	6. They Just Know

This one's really short, gomen ~ If you have any ideas for one shots go ahead and say it in your reviews! But nothing too specific. Ya gotta give me something to work with, gihee. Gajevy is only really stated in this chapter. But this is several different people confronting Gajeel on Levy: Mirajane, Pantherlily, Juvia, and Lucy. No Jet and Droy because they'll cry and this is supposed to be a happy chapter. Jet and Droy will be later. As always, ENJOY MINNA! :D **ALSO THERE IS NO CHORONOLOGICAL ORDER TO THIS CHAPTER! ITS RANDOM EVENTS PUT TOGETHER TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY!**

* * *

Gajeel was sitting in front of the bar quite boredly today, muching away on silverware Mirajane had given him. He had just recently revealed to the entire guild about his relationship with Levy Mcgarden, Fairy Tail's Solid Script Mage. The only ones who had known then were Pantherlily, Lucy, Natsu, and Mirajane. It was mostly the demon barmaid's antics driving them together, but eventually, everything fell into place, and they were in a happy relationship. It had been a few months after Levy had moved in with him and Lily, becoming almost as a wife to him. They slept together (double innuendo intended), she fed them, and they had their everyday antics.

It was only when she was gone he was like this. He became mopey, hungry, bored, and quite irritable.

Mirajane noticed his frown, and smiled, patting his arm.

"She'll be back soon, Gajeel," she said, winking.

All she got as a response (did it even count as one?) was a few grumbles, but she knew deep down he missed her when she was out on these long missions. He would have gone along in a heartbeat, but Levy insisted that the work was too easy for him, but just right for Team Shadowgear. Of course, he had bickered with her about it, and she shooed him away by threatening to not make dinner when she came back for an entire _week._ Not to mention as soon as she came back, she made him the purest iron he'd ever tasted and damn it, that was his favorite. So, he embraced her in a long, loving hug before she left, waving back at her beaming face and grinning.

She was a strong girl. She'd be fine. But he still worried for her sometimes.

* * *

Pantherlily had noticed Gajeel's feelings for Levy before the dragon slayer had himself. He had seen Gajeel staring and approaching her more and more everyday, doting banter stirring up between the two. So, when Gajeel came home scared out of his wits (much like Lily during a thunderstorm), Lily remained calm and cool, giving Gajeel his best advice.

"Levy?" he had asked, inwardly smirking. The iron mage nodded, frantically, blushing _madly._

Pantherlily smiled. "You like her, huh?" he jested. Gajeel rolled his eyes, blush creeping up his neck. "No… I think I love her Lily," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that I know anything about love, but I _know_ I love her. I love her so much Lil'. I just don't know what to do, what to say. I don't know how to deal with this. What if she doesn't want me back? Dragons have one mate! _One!_ They'll lose it if they don't get that one person, so what if—"

"Slow down Gajeel. Just take it slow. Levy will come around. I just know it. She stares at you from across the guild, invites you out, treats you to iron, how could she not harbor _zero_ feelings for you?" he inquired. "Not to mention how sweet and patient she is with your sorry ass.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Lil'… hey wait a minute!" he mumbled. "No, I _am_ right. Trust me Gajeel, it may take a while, but she'll roll around. Don't dash your hopes just yet," he added, smiling at his partner.

"Gihee! That's my cat!" he exclaimed, high-fiving the black Exceed, comforted by Lily's advice. Unbeknownst to Gajeel, Pantherlily had been waiting for the day Gajeel would realize his feelings for the girl. He wanted to see the man happy someday, and the only person his partner could be happy with was Levy. And he was content with that, so long as he knew Gajeel was. There wasn't really an explanation for it. He kind of just… _knew._

* * *

Juvia and Gajeel went way back—all the way back to Phantom Lord, seemingly so far away—and they had been good friends even then. They had grown closer in Fairy Tail, developing a sibling like bond. They always looked out for each other, in all aspects, and love was no exception. Gray had recently joined Juvia in a relationship, and to say the water woman was beyond ecstatic was an understatement.

"Oi, rain woman!"

Juvia turned her head to the sound of her name, a smile plastered onto her features. "Ah, Gajeel-kun, what is it?" she practically sang.

"How's Gray?" he asked, casually. If it was possible, Juvia smiled even more, Gray being her favorite subject. "Ah, things are well! Gray-sama took Juvia to see another rainbow yesterday. Gray-sama always knows all the right ways to make Juvia melt!" she squealed, dreamily.

"I won't hesitate to pummel the bastard if he hurts you!" he shouted, and Juvia gave him one of her sweet smiles. "Juvia knows. But she also knows that Gray-sama does not wish to hurt her in any way," she replied, head tilting.

"Juvia will not hesitate to hurt Levy-chan if she dares hurt you either!" she continued, watching Gajeel splutter and blush. "I-it's not like that, I swear!" he grumbled. Juvia nodded wistfully, out of character. "Juvia knows Gajeel-kun too well. He has always been a bad liar." Said man faced the other way, his entire face scarlet red. Juvia knew Levy wouldn't hurt him, but there was another thing she had figured out. The little bookworm was just the one for him. She just _knew._

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were a very happy couple. They didn't really argue. They used playful banter, and bickered sometimes, but never argued. It was said Levy's thin patience that usually kept them from that, but actually, Gajeel didn't like to argue _seriously._ Despite being moody and gruff, he was still human and still got hurt by some things. Lucy was Levy's best friend and often heard about him.

She approached him one day, intent on knowing more about his feelings for Levy (and to get a little information on dragon slayers for "certain purposes").

"Say, Gajeel?" she called out, cautiously walking up to the man. He was pretty scary looking without an adorable item like Levy at his side. "Bunny girl? What's buggin' ya?" he queried between munches on Levy's delicious iron.

"I was wondering… just how exactly does this whole mating process work?"

Gajeel grinned. "So, want information on a certain Flamebrain eh?" he taunted. "Ah, shut up!" she complained. "I'll tell you right now, he's already imprinted on you. You two reek of each other; sharing the bed, eh? Not to mention the pheromones you two give off all the time—you guys need more alone time," he said, winking. Lucy blushed furiously, exhausted _already. _ "Well, you see, the dragon won't know who it is right away. It doesn't come right away—it's a funny process. You start to feel different with all these hormones and shit, you release pheromones, and suddenly you _know._ You realize your feelings and you just _know. _It didn't take long for me. I knew I wanted Levy the moment I had thrown myself in front of her ready to lay down my life. That's the best way to put it," he explained, swallowing the last bit of his metal treat.

Lucy stood in awe, touched by his moving (and surprisingly wise) words. It was definitely unlike Gajeel, but his words had her walking towards a certain pink-headed fire mage, beaming from ear to ear.

"Gihee, everybody's in love these days!"

* * *

Soon after Levy came up to Gajeel, shyly asking for a spot next to him, and he grinned, tugging her into his lap. She smiled at him, molding against his body and pulling out a book. They sat in a content silence, the dragon slayer deep in thought.

After a while, Levy began conversing with him. "Gajeel? You seem different today," she said, questioningly.

"Hm? Not much Shrimp. I'm just happy, gihee."

Levy smiled, and leaned back into him. She was happy too. Here she was with quite possibly her favorite person on Earth, living and growing together, watching the years pass by together. Without each other was a dull, boring world, little things unseen. But being in love with him, she just _knew_. She knew he was the one.

Dawwh! Did you hate it? Love it? I certainly hope so! ;D Review please! I know Gajeel isn't Gajeel-like here, but I wanted to show a more personal Gajeel :3 so sorry if you don't like it! Gomen gomen if I ever use the word imprint. I've never actually read the twilight series.. I'm guessing that's a good thing? But I'll try to find a different word :3


	7. Moving In

How would you like a M rated story where Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy all move in together? Comment your thoughts in a review! It would probably be about.. eh.. 12 chapters? And should I add a lemon one shot to this story too? R&R!

ENJOYYYYYY HUE HUE HUE (lol idk its 3:30 am)

* * *

Gajeel frequently invited Levy for visits at his house, to which Levy always complied. It was strange, and rumors often flew about, but they both insisted that it was a "teammate thing." They had grown fond of spending time with each other, finding ways to see each other left and right. After seeking each other's presence much more after that, he began to invite her over to spend the night, and later, she'd spend the entire weekend at his place. She would find every excuse to stay, and even daringly leaving behind a tome or an article of clothing. Gajeel was oblivious, but Lily knew what was up when he'd find lingerie in his partner's room left on or by the bed—it was simply to get the man's attention (although it didn't do much). Sometimes he'd find her laundry mixed with his own, and lately, she favored him sleeping in the bed with her rather than on the floor, or the couch. He even bought her a house key so she could come and go as she pleased. Gajeel would find random books strewn about his place, and she began to leave extra headbands in his bathroom. She often made his meals since he really couldn't cook, so when she left it was off to the scrapyard, and he had such an acquired taste to her iron he often looked for actual food or leftovers in the fridge. When she was busy being lazy and finding every excuse not to do laundry, she would skip around the house in nothing but one of his shirts and in her panties, giving him nosebleeds left and right. On those days, she'd make quick meals like ramen and they'd read books together, or she'd play with his hair (to which he often huffed, rolling his eyes at her), happy to be there. He often fed her with chopsticks, and she'd suck up the noodles in a child-like manner, causing Gajeel to laugh. She was _adorable._

But when it came time to leave she'd stutter, and blush, and ask when she could come back. And he always replied the same thing:

"Shrimp, the door's always open."

So one day, Erza tagging behind her with a wagon full of her things (mostly books), she pulled out her key and threw open the door, and promptly yelled:

"I'm here to stay, Gajeel!"

He was organizing a stack of her books on a new coffee table they had pitched in and bought together, and grinned when she came running through the door, wrapping her arms around him. Erza looked on with a wistful smile cast across her features, thinking of a long lost friend who happened to have a tattoo tracing his right cheek. And that certain man was brought to mind by the sweet scene before her.

* * *

After finished with all the unpacking (which wasn't much, after she depressingly got rid of over half of her old and _useless—useless he had called them!—_books so she wouldn't flood his place with books), Levy sat down on the couch, admiring the new bookshelves that now decorated his—no, _their,_ she reminded herself—home. She would no doubt buy more in the future, so Gajeel kept extra wood and nails up in the attic in case she would need another bookshelf soon.

Levy smiled at his thoughtfulness, settling down with a cup of tea. Her jaw dropped when he emerged from the bathroom in his boxers, tendrils of steam rolling off of his body and water running trails down the rivets in his flesh. His hair was slick and clung to his back, and he busied himself with patting down the damp ends of his locks with a towel. Levy could do nothing but stare. She picked now to remember that Pantherlily had gone to the grocery store to buy himself kiwis—which could take a while.

He plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him, not expecting his gaze to meet hers. Suddenly, Levy couldn't tear her eyes away from Gajeel's gaze. He captured her. His eyes bored into hers, scarlet never moving from her chocolate irises. They were fixated on each other.

Levy's tongue darted out from her mouth, gliding slowly across her lips. Gajeel sat up, laying Levy down on the couch, hovering over the young woman, ebony tresses casting a curtain around her. She cupped his cheek with one hand, the other skimming the slightly damp skin of the base of his neck. He brought his forehead down to hers and they softly touched, noses grazing each other.

Then, their lips met. He kissed her, and he kissed her _hard. _He mustered up as much love and affection as he could for being such a gruff and uncaring man, but nevertheless, kissed her. It was searing, _passionate._ She responded with gentle brushes and experimental kisses, finding that he liked kissing her softly rather than fierce like she expected. _Maybe it's just because it's our first?_ She pondered, not really caring to think about it too much.

She was drawn from her thoughts when his tongue stroked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied, letting their tongues slip into a lustful dance, each afraid of being too wanton. After what seemed like hours, Gajeel pulled away, still hovering above her. He grinned down at her now disheveled appearance, her cerulean curls spread out around her like a halo.

"Shrimp, you don't know how long I've waited to be able to do that," he whispered, finger tracing her jawline.

"Let me take a guess," she challenged, wiggling her eyebrows. He nodded once, smirking.

"Ever since I started inviting you back to your bed? Which, by the way, you were welcome there any time."

"Try again. And chivalry isn't exactly my style, but it isn't dead, either."

"Since I started coming here?"

"Nope."

After many tried and failed guesses, Levy gave up, to which Gajeel chuckled. "It was ever since I met you, Shorty. I tried pretty hard, and look at us now, gihee," he confessed.

Surprised, Levy beamed up at him, blushing.

"Ah, then I'm here to stay, Gajeel." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Baka Gajeel," she said, flicking his forehead.

"Baka Levy."

"Oaf."

"Shrimp."

"Giant."

"Shorty."

They both laughed then, and she leaned up to kiss him again, heads spinning and eyes fluttering. Every time they caressed and touched, sparks shot through them both, igniting flames of hidden desire. It was a pretty long night for them both, but especially for Pantherlily—he was on the couch for the night instead of sleeping in his usually spot between them in the bed, for they were busy "having fun" for the first time.

Needless to say, it was futile to say that they were "just friends" when Mirajane found kiss marks decorating Levy's body the next day.

* * *

Yay! So? Add a lemon, or keep it T? Comment your thoughts in the reviews, whichever side gets the most votes wins! You all have one week, go! ^_^


	8. Vanilla and Assumptions

**This is NOT a lemon! That will be in my next fanfic, a completely different one btw :D It's a humor fic that I came up with you pervies. So, here ^_^ for any of you following my instagram, my friend is temporarily running my page due to phone problems, gomen ne ~ caity_chan it's an anime/gamer blog with lots of Legend of Zelda, Naruto, Fairy Tail, yada yada yada… ah, enjoy!**

* * *

Levy sat down next to Gajeel, a spoon and a tub of ice cream in hand. She had overheard at the guild a few nights ago that he'd never tried sweets since all he ever ate was iron, and she was shocked. She was surprised to hear this, considering her and Gajeel had been together for a few months, so she marched up to his door that evening and promptly yelled at him. "How could you _not _want it? It tastes so good! Baka Gajeel!" she lamented, shoving the container at him. He swiftly caught it, sniffing the box and cocking an eyebrow.

"Smells pretty good, but I don't get what the big deal is," he had stated, pierced brow only inching further up his forehead. Vanilla had caught his nose, but it was mostly coming from the young woman on his doorstep. And it didn't smell good—it smelled absolutely _delicious_. Something fluttered in his stomach before he leaned up against the wall casually, welcoming her inside.

Now, here they were on his living room floor, Levy attempting to scoop the frozen treat out of the little box. He giggled at her frustration, watching her mutter curses until she finally managed to get the softening sweet onto the spoon.

"Alright Gajeel. Say ahh," she sang, leaning over next to him, a little to close for comfort. Said man flushed red when she leaned even closer, humming and holding up the metal object. The same vanilla scent was tackling his senses, and he could see down her dress if she leaned forward just a bit, and straddling him like that only made things—

Wait. Was he getting…?

"Gah! Shrimp! Off!" he growled, hands gripping her shoulders and attempting to shove her off. She stumbled onto her back, dress hiking up her legs and giving Gajeel a nice view of her underwear before falling over her.

"P-p-pink," he stammered, his face glowing crimson. She didn't give up, and put the spoon to his lips. "It's good, I promise!"

"I don't know…"

"Well, you trust me don't you?"

"Yea, what's your point, Shrimp?"

"I'm done waiting!" she yelled, shoving the ice cream in her boyfriend's mouth.

His face twisted a bit, but then he hummed in pleasure a moment later. It was awful sweet and funny feeling, but he was surprised to see that ice cream lived up to its reputation. He snatched the spoon away as she was about to take a bite for herself, stealing her treat. She whined at his actions quite melodramatically, and he purred in satisfaction as he downed more of the food.

"Give it to me, Gajeel!" Levy wailed, trying to snatch it away from him.

"Oh I don't know Shrimp, I might just make you beg for it," he stated casually, chuckling with a 'gihee.'

"You're such a tease, you baka!" she screamed, throwing herself on him. He groaned when she pushed him down, and she still kept reaching for it. She continued to whimper, cursing at him. He then decided to flip the box upside down and attempt to dump the entirety of its contents on the spoon, and Levy face palmed.

"It won't fit, idiot!" she muttered, grasping his wrist and licking the ice cream straight from the container. "Oh, right there," she sang, patting her stomach. She beamed down at him, oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was being tortured. Gajeel took another bite and offered her some, and she complied, licking the spoon gleefully before he jerked back his hand. _Redfox, you've gotta get it together! I am Kurogane Gajeel, not some wimp! Panties shall _not_ reduce me to this! _He thought to himself. _But it's Levy… nothing you haven't seen before, right? But… oh god! Mayday mayday! She brought out _the eyes!_ What do I do? Shit!_

He stopped his hand, blushing and muttering 'adorable, so fucking adorable' under his breath before feeding her. She purred, smiling at him. He frowned, upset that he was defeated by her ultimate technique, otherwise known as the "adorable eyes of persuasion." And this was known as the puppy-dog edition.

A bit of ice cream was beginning to dry on her cheek, so he gripped her shoulders and smirked, licking off the leftover liquid. She blushed, twiddling her thumbs in her lap shyly.

"More." She whispered, smiling.

He continued to feed her, happy to have fun with the young girl. They teased and played with each other, licking faces and whining until Gajeel decided to devour the spoon and Levy began to cry.

"Waaah! I want more Gajeel!" she wailed. "Whaa? Sorry Shrimp…" he muttered, tousling her hair. "That's enough for now."

"Aww ok… but can we do this again some time?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She sat up on her knees so as to look him straight in the eye, waiting for his response. "Why not, Shrimp? I love doing things like this with you," he said, wrapping an arm around her and lifting her into his lap. He pulled them onto the couch and grabbed a spare blanket. She settled right in, snuggling up to him and yawning.

_Ah, I think I might just really love you, Gajeel._

* * *

_During this time…_

Pantherlily froze with his paw on the doorknob when he heard two voices through the open window.

"I don't know…"

"Well, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yea, what's your point Shrimp?"

"I'm done waiting!"

Following that there were several moans, and a whole lot of whines and screams. Pantherlily flew off to the guild at light speed to fetch Mirajane, knowing it would break her heart if he didn't at least tell her.

* * *

It turned out a lot more people wanted to not only see, but _hear_ this, so Team Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, and the two remaining members of Team Shadowgear tagged along behind Lily.

The group ducked below the window and in front of the door, eyes widening.

"So this is what it's like…" Erza murmured, blushing.

"He's a man like you and I are, Evergreen! Only men do these manly kind of things!" Elfman whispered, patting Evergreen's shoulder. That was followed by a prompt whack to the head, and even more blushing.

"Ne, Lucy, is this what you and Natsu do in your free time?" Happy leered at Lucy, Natsu trying to hold back his chortling. Lucy flushed scarlet, crossing her arms and huffing. "Still… I didn't know Levy-chan was the dominant type!" Lucy muttered.

Mirajane and Lisanna both had their hands clasped together and little hearts in their eyes, already talking about wedding themes.

Juvia was crying, unable to grasp the concept of why Gray couldn't be as confident and intimate as Levy and Gajeel were.

And then, Gray was holding Jet and Droy back, since the two were currently attempting to murder Gajeel for 'defiling their precious Levy.'

When it seemed like it was over, the group began to carefully sneak away, gossiping about Levy and Gajeel's night all the way back to the guild. Little did they know it was all just a big misunderstanding, and that ice cream was just that delicious. And as for the rumors... they did nothing but boost Gajeel's already inflated ego.

* * *

I don't really like this one but who cares ;-; not me nope nope nope


	9. A Pleasant Coincidence

Ehh ~ I'm tired, enjoy! (: btw I don't own Fairy Tail.. sigh..

_They say the night is the best time to think._

Levy considered herself weak. Not that she was—no, she was actually quite strong, and although she didn't reach as high a level as Erza or Natsu's strength, she was a fierce and dignified young woman. She may have had to clean up after her two teammates (who were quite frankly, some of the lower class mages of Fairy Tail) a lot, which made her feel weak…

But she was just so far from it.

Her brains were on par if not greater than Erza's (and about thirty times faster than Natsu's), her light body helped her move, dodge, and attack easily, and she was the reason Fairy Tail was able to defeat Laxus. If it wasn't for her, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the guild it was today.

So in a way, too, she saved Laxus from the darkness. She might as well have saved the Raijinshuu too.

But the one person she ultimately saved was Gajeel. Gajeel, who lived the majority of his life lost in the dark, blinded by hate and twisted into a monster through his cruelty. He was a ruthless beast, who had clawed his way to the top of Phantom Lord and beating down the weak, which only further led Levy to believe that she was weak, too. But then, losing herself in the coldness of her insecurity, she only further became confused at his words.

_"E-eh? Wow, that's incredible."_

_"Quit being so weak-hearted."_

_"I promise I'll make you big."_

_"It's really hard to find someone so small… so stay by my side."_

"So stay by my side." She openly stated to her darkened dorm room. It was a perfect time to think—some time after midnight, she was sure—and it was almost eerily quiet. Almost, but not enough to disturb Levy from her musings.

_Why did he say that?_

She contemplated this for a moment, and came to the conclusion that it would take a while for her to come close to understanding. Why it was her that he had become so attached at the hip to, begging her to dance in the bunny suit, or to make him her special iron—and she always added the heart inside of the 'O,' watching him smile with glee. She didn't quite know why or when she started feeling so confused about it all, but it felt like she had been this way since he joined the guild. But Levy was just so _confused._ She started to think of him as a man, blushing when she would stroll by him and Pantherlily training… _shirtless. _She became more aware of her chest size, and would often flaunt her rear in her short dresses and the suits he frequently gave her. It was puzzling to find herself this way, but she'd be damned if she hadn't read about her current situation in one of her books somewhere. Maybe he just wanted a dancer for his singing? _No, he's already got Lucy, but lately he's been leaning towards me…_ It could always have been simply a coincidence, but after all things he'd said and done, the words and actions that more recently made Levy aware of the feelings she harbored for him…

"Gajeel's in love, isn't he?"

* * *

Levy sat up, slipping on one of her favorite headbands. Even if it was the middle of the night, she wasn't about to just waltz outside looking impractical. Her little yellow nightdress reached her knees, so it was okay, and she didn't bother with shoes, deciding it was better _not_ to make clatter on her way out.

Peeking out of her room door and silently thanking Lucy for reminding her to grease the hinges, she closed it with a soft thud, wincing at its noise.

_No stirring, good._

Shuffling quietly, Levy stifled a yawn and inched her way down the hallway, clinging to the walls with her back. Her slender form moved stealthily and quickly through the halls, and just for fun, she whispered to herself, "Nin-nin!" with a giggle.

Bolting down the stairs, she flitted to the door, pausing with her finger on the door handle. It began to creak when she opened it, so she just threw it open without a sound and closed it quietly.

The cool night air was soft on her cheek, and she could finally see the moon. _Maybe it wasn't as late as I thought,_ Levy mused. The cool wind was very relaxing, and she bounded off of the front steps.

She lazily shuffled along, not really caring where to go. It was too late as of now to go to the guild for peace and quiet, due to the partiers staying up from dusk till dawn, so she strolled along, admiring the night sky. The stars winked down at her, the moon smiling deviously, like a Cheshire cat. She inwardly giggled at the thought, thinking of the Exceeds that were part of the guild. She didn't know how far she had gone, but it had been quiet a while she'd been walking; her feet were swelling up.

She paused a moment, viewing her surroundings, before her eyes widened. She was by the Sola tree, right in the middle of the park. Her aimless wandering had brought her _here _of all places. Moonlight seeped through the tree's leaves, dotting the grass beneath it. The cold stone was _freezing _against her bare feet, so she gently padded over to the tree, the softness of the grass comforting.

Levy laid her palm against its bark, feeling the rough crevices and little spots that nicked her fingers so slightly. It had been quite a while since she'd last been here. But it was so _quiet._ Not a sound was hear, just the rustling of the grass from the gentle wind.

* * *

Gajeel often thought about his past late in the night. Lily would curl up in a little black ball on his chest, and he would wait until the Exceed's breathing slowed to gently scoot him over. Those nights he usually just got up and left, without a thought, making sure to move stealthily on his way out. Pantherlily probably already knew about his nightly adventures, but he figured that his cat knew what was and wasn't his business. And his past was a slightly touchy subject.

As of late, however, it wasn't his past that kept him up late at night. No, it was a certain head of blue hair. A beautiful young woman, innocent and pure, whom he had utterly _embarrassed_ for all of Magnolia to see, cackling and smiling at her pain.

The guilt ate away at him plenty of times. He'd stay up late and snooze on the bar in the guild until Mirajane would question his state of being and send him home. And, of course, he'd either head home or head _here._

The tree he crucified her to.

The first time he had brought himself there he stared at that very tree. His stomach pitted when he thought about the sick pleasure he got from defiling her with his sinful hands. When she went quiet when he began to paint the Phantom Lord insignia on her soft stomach, and at the time, for but a moment, he felt ashamed to be doing this to her.

The second time, he was fuming with anger, and he went attack that tree—but every time he went to strike it, he paused, as if he'd be hurting Levy. As if he was causing her even more pain than he already had, and he couldn't stand his inner struggle, choosing to abandon it.

And then, he would come here, forming a ritual of coming at least once a week. He'd already memorized the path to and from so well he could probably do it blindfolded. Always standing so miniscule under that damned tree. Each time though, he'd place one calloused hand on its trunk, and murmur the same words.

"Sorry, Levy."

Tonight was no exception.

* * *

The little bluenette didn't know how long it had been, but she had stood there for a while, stroking the tree gently. "Ah, you… you brought me Gajeel didn't you? You know, I'm really grateful for that. I'm really happy that Gajeel is here. He's a bit rough on the outside, and he's big and tall and a bit foreboding, but you know… on the inside, he's a real teddy. He's really silly too, and he's always teasing me, that baka Gajeel…"

Levy jumped and spun around at a certain man's voice, recognizing it to be the very man that was toying with her thoughts.

"Shrimp?"

She paused, her gaze meeting his.

He walked up to her, gripping her wrist and prying her palm from the tree. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, sensing his anxiousness. He turned his head away, scowl apparent on his features.

"Stop saying these things as if you're grateful."

Levy sighed, shaking her head. "You… heard t-that? And what are you doing here?"

This time Gajeel stuttered. "W-well… I just… I come here a lot whenever I can't sleep, or things just get to heavy," he spat out, shrugging _oh so convincingly. "_Things?" she questioned, hands on her hips. He shrugged again, averting her gaze. "Ne, Gajeel..." she whispered, smiling up at him. "Have you ever wondered what this tree gave us?" He simply glared at her, obviously irritated. "Shut up, you idiot, it only gave you pain," he growled.

"I know it's not a very happy place for you, but as the seasons go by, this tree grows and grows and it blossoms, becoming something so beautiful and strong... And everyone always flocks to this tree, admiring it from afar..." she trailed off, turning to face the trunk. Gajeel's body relaxed, jaw slack and hands already reaching for her. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to tell her that was enough, but at the same time, she was simply indirectly telling him about herself, and her growth, her healing.

"Gajeel, I'm sorry," she breathed, grabbing his wrists in her small fingers.

"E-eh? I should be the one saying that!" he stammered, tripping on his tongue and scrambling for words. She let out a hearty laugh, embracing him tightly. One of his hands found her soft head of hair, the other winding around her small waist.

"Gah, Levy…!"

Said young woman nuzzled his chest, tears dotting her eyes. "I want you to remember this not as a place of guilt, or a place of sadness… I want you to think of this place, this tree, and this town of a place of healing. I want this to be a happy place, for the both of us, Gajeel." She tapped his nose softly, batting her eyelashes and beaming. Gajeel simply shook his head, reaching for her hand and blushing. They shuffled along slowly, heading back to Levy's dorm in Fairy Hills.

* * *

When they reached the dorms, Levy abruptly stopped, turning to face him. She had a huge smile on her face, her hands threaded through his.

"That's what had me so confused… it was the fact that I love you and didn't know it, Gajeel. I know it's hard to find someone so small… so would you stay by my side?" she asked softly, voice careful and hesitant.

He squeezed her cheek, kissing it a moment later.

"Do you even have to ask, Shorty?"

And they both grinned, Levy skipping off back up to her room. Peeking out of the window, she waved down at him, and he simply smirked up at her, a spring in his step.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long updating! I was on vacation! D: forgive meee!


End file.
